Sakura's pain!
by LeeSakurox
Summary: Sakura is a girl with demonic blood,and is abused by the rest of the rookie 9!What can tenten,Lee,And Neji do to help her?L/S N/T
1. Meeting Tenten Lee,and Neji!

Sakura's Pain

Sakura's Pain!!

Setting:Chunin Exams.

Main Charaters:Sakura Haruno,Rock Lee,Tenten,Neji Huuga,Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Uzumaki Might Gai

Side characters:Ino Yamanaka,Hinata Huuga,Shikamaru Nara,Chouji Akimichi,

Shino Abrurama,Kiba Inzuka

…………………………………………………

"Hey Sasuke!Hi Naruto!"Sakura said,cheerfully.Sakura was wearing a dark blue body suit with a cloak attached.Her long hair that was past her waist was in pigtails.

"Whatever girlie…."Sasuke said.

Naruto said nothing.

"Hehe…"Sakura said."Eh?Nani?!"Sakura shouted.

"My,my,my!Horrible…."ONE genin said,blocking the door to room 301.

"Excuse me!"Sakura said.

"Wow,another weak girl?"He said.

"WEAK!?"Sakura yelled."YOU WANNA DIE THAT BADLY?!"She said,throwing several kunai knifes.

"Nice try,little girl…"

"THAT'S IT!!"Sakura yelled,striking the enemy down.

"What….the…"He said,gasping for air.

"NOW BEAT IT!!BEFORE I GET REALLY MAD!!"Sakura said.

"Fine!"He said,leaving through an open window.

"Sakura!!What did you do that for?!"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!Wasn't it YOU who said NOT to draw any attention?!"Naruto joined in.

"W-well,y-yeah..But someone had to deal with that guy!"Sakura answered.

"Listen girlie,don't get us killed just cause you should be killed!"Sasuke said,slapping Sakura.

"S..Sasuke?"Sakura said."What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!!"Naruto answered.

"an idiot…"Sakura said.

"Hey!"Tenten spoke out."Is that anyway to treat your teammate?!"

"like we care!"Sasuke said.

"Yeah!Sakura's a FREAK!!"Naruto said.

"Hey!That is not very nice!!"Lee said.

"Yeah!"Neji Huuga agreed."No way to treat your teammate!"

"N-no!It's o-ok!"Sakura said."I-I don't know any better!That was kinda stupid!"Sakura said,looking nervous.

"But he hit you!"Tenten said.

"D-don't worry!I can take it!"

"Well…ok…"Lee said.

"My name's Tenten!"Tenten said."Yours is Sakura,right?"

"Yep,that's right!"Sakura said.

"cool!"These are my teammates,Lee,and Neji!"

"Hello!"Neji and Lee said.

"Cool,and these are my teammates S-"

"Whatever,girlie…I really don't care about meeting your weird friends."Sasuke said.

"Me neither!"Naruto agreed.

"I can not belive you've got to put up with them!"Tenten whispered to Sakura.

Hey,they're OK…once you get to know them…"Sakura said.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sasuke!Naruto!"Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Huuga greeted them.

"Hey Hinata!"Naruto said.

"Hi Ino!"Sasuke said.

"hi Hinata!Hi Ino!"Sakura said.

"Whatever girlie…"They said.

"Oh great!"Hinata said."My cousin Neji!!"

"Nice to see you too Hinata!"Neji said.

"Wow Sakura!Are ALL your friends a bunch of freaks?!"Ino asked.The others all laughed.Sadness filled Sakura's eyes.She wiped a tear away from her eye.

"hehehe…."Sakura said,fake simling.

"Hey!!Leave Sakura alone!!"Lee yelled.

"Yeah!!What did she do to you?!"Tenten asked.

"Simple,She's just troublesome!"Shikamaru Nara said.

"No,she's got demonic blood!She's a FREAK!!"Ino yelled.

"Well,so what if she's demonic!!"Neji said.

"Yeah!"Tenten and Lee said together.

Sakura gasped at her new friends opinions.

"Maybe…I should…no,that's stupid!"Sakura thought.


	2. Getting closer!

Sakura's Pain

Sakura's Pain!!

Setting:Chunin Exams.

Main Charaters:Sakura Haruno,Rock Lee,Tenten,Neji Huuga,Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Uzumaki Might Gai

Side characters:Ino Yamanaka,Hinata Huuga,Shikamaru Nara,Chouji Akimichi,

Shino Abrurama,Kiba Inzuka

...

Getting closer!

Kakashi didn't want to train Sakura,so he asked Gai if he could.

"Hey Sakura?"Tenten asked.

"yeah?"Sakura said.

"Why didn't Kakashi want to train you?"

"He always plays favorites with Sasuke and naruto."Sakura answered,sadness returning to her eyes.

"Or it's because you've got demonic blood…."Neji said.

"Neji!"Lee said.

"Well,forget it!"Sakura said."We need to train!"

"I agree!"Gai said.hmm…I'll need to talk to Kakashi and why he won't train Sakura.She's almost got more promise then Lee when it comes to Taijutsu!"He thought.

"Yes Sensai!"Lee said.

"Hey Gai-Sensei,I really appercite you wanting to train me."Sakura,bowing.

"It's no trouble at all!!You've got promise!"Gai said,giving her the"Nice guy pose."

Sakura smiled,along with Lee,Tenten and Neji.

……………………………………………………………..

"So,now that you've all trained,what are your goals?"Gai asked.

It was the next day,and Lee,Tenten,Sakura,and Neji were discussing goals.

"Tenten!You go first!"Gai said.

"O-Ok!I wanan be just like Lady Tsunade!"

"That's great,Tenten!"Sakura said.

"Sakura,what about you?"

"eh….I wanna show the rest of the rookie 9 that just because I've got demonic blood,it doesn't make me a monster…"Sakura said,frowing,and looking to her right."They all treat me like an outcast…"She said,shadows covering her eyes.

"Sakura!Don't let them treat you like that!"Gai said.

"Eh?"Sakura said.

"You are NOT a freak,or a monster!You are a promising young shinobi!"Gai said,giving her the "nice guy pose".

"t-thank you gai sensei!"Sakura said.

"Lee,you're next!"

"Right!I want to prove that I can be a splendid ninja as well!Even if I do not have ninjutsu or genjutsu!"Lee said.Sakura smiled at him.

"good!Neji!What about you!"

"…I'd rather not say…you'd think it's foolish…"Neji said.

"Neji!I'm sure it's not foolish!and I know the rest of us think so!"Sakura said.

Neji just stared at her,and her re-assuring smile.

"well,alright…I want to unite my clan,and combine the main and branch families together."Neji said.

"see Neji?That's not stupid."Sakura said.

"What?"Neji asked.

"Neji,that's a wonderful goal.And yours is too Lee.And Tenten,I'm sure you'll be even stronger then Tsuande!"Sakura said.

She's confident in everyone except herself.I need to fix that."Gai thought simling.


	3. Sakura's injuries!

Sakura's Pain

Sakura's injuries!

After Sakura's fight with GAARA!!

………………………………………….

Sakura had had a fight with Gaara,and he had crushed her side completely.

Naruto had brought back Tusnade,but for the village,not for her.

"If I can't heal her right…She'll die."Tsuande said."If I had known this could happen,I would have never let you see her!"Gai said."It can't be helped.And she needs to know."Tsunade answered.

The words hung in Sakura's mind.If she doesn't get it right..I'll die…Sakura said,looking at the stars.

"Sakura!"gai called out.

"O-oh…Hello..Gai-sensei…."

"Sakura,you can't continue being a ninja with those injuires."Gai said.

"I know!!"Sakura said,tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Sakura,you won't be able to do anything like this…."

"You're saying I should give up on my dreams?!"Sakura said.

"No,I'd never say that!I'm saying..you have to have Tsunade heal you.And if she fails..Then I'll die right along with you…"

"SENSEI!"Sakura said.Gai pulled her into a hug,and Sakura felt like she actually had a father…

"Thank you,Gai sensei!"Sakura said.

"Sakura!"Lee,Neji,and tenten called.

"Wha-shouldn't you all be in bed?"Sakura asked.

"We…we came to talk to you…to make sure you were Ok.."Neji said.

"Sakura,no matter what happanes,we'll be there for you!WE promise!"Lee said.

"Oh guys!"Sakura said,starting to cry again.

"S-Sakura!what's wrong?"Tenten asked.

"Y-you guys are the only ones who ever treated me like a human!Everyone else has always treated me badly!You guys are the only familes I've ever had!My parents disowned me because I'm demonic!"Sakura said,crying.

"Sakura!You are like everyone else!!You may have demonic blood,but I've never seen you hurt anyone in my life!"Lee said.

"And we don't care what everyone else thinks of you!You're our friend!"Tenten and Neji said.Tenten kissed Neji on the cheek!

"…What was that for?"Neji asked,blushing.

"I felt like doing that!"Tenten answered,turning red.

Sakura giggled.Lee and Gai smiled.


	4. Sakura's Choice!

Sakura's Pain

Sakura's choice!

"Oy..Sakura!"Sasuke called.

"S..Sasuke?Naruto?"

"Sakura,we need you for the rest of the chunin exams!Now come on!"Naruto said.

"BULL!!"Sakura yelled.

"Wha-what?"Ino said.

"NONE OF YOU EVER CARED ABOUT ME!!LOOK AT THIS!!"Sakura said,holding up a letter.

"Dear Ms.Sakura,

After what I have been told,you have been moved to team Gai.

Good luck!

Lady Tsuande"

Hinat read it outloud."YOU WANT TO ENTER THE REST OF THE EXAMS WITH THEM?!"Kiba yelled.

"Yes!"Sakura answered."I'm not on team 7 anymore!I'm Gai's student now!!"Sakura said.

Come with me stay the night you say the words,but boy it don't feel right

You know it's just a little too late…

You take my hand,and you say you changed,but boy you know your beging don't fool me

"You're not fooling me you jerks!!"

Because to you it's just a game

You know it's just a little too late…

So let me on down

Cause time has made me strong…

"I'm strong now!!I'm not just some girl to fill up a gap in your team!"Sakura said.

I'm starting to move on

I'm gonna say this now

Your chance has com and gone

And you know

It's just a little too late

A little too wrong

And I can't waaait

But you know all the right things to saaay

"S-Sakura…"Hinat said.

You say you dream of my face

"You all hate me!"Sakura yelled,tears starting to streak her face.

But you don't like me

You just like the chaaase

To be real it doesn't matter anyway

"It doesn't matter to me anymore!!"Sakura said.

You know it's just a little too late

Yeah yeaaaaaaah…it's just a little too late…mhhmmmm….

"It's too late now!"Sakura screamed.

I was young and In love

I gave you everything..

"I gave you guys everything!AND IT WASN"T ENOUGH!"

But it wasn't enough!

And now you wanna commucate

You knows it's just a little too late!

"Find someone else!"

Go find someone else

I'm letting you go

I'm loving myself

"If you ever have a problem..don't come to me!"

Got a problem

But don't come asking me for help!

Cause you know

It's just a little too late….


	5. Ninjas together Friends forever!

Sakura's Pain

Ninjas Together,friends forever!

"Hey Sakura?"Tenten asked.

"yes?"Sakura said.

"Well….we just want you to know..We'll always be by your side!"Tenten said.

"Same here!"Sakura said.

The were all laying out on a field,looking at the stars.Gai had fallen asleep.

"Humph.Well,I promise too."Neji said.

"So do i!"Lee said.

"Awww…."Sakura said.

"We'll always be friends Sakura!"Tenten said.

"Yeah!We can't just stand by,and watch you be alone!"Lee said.

"I think we should go home.And rest up for tommrow's training!"Sakura said.

"yeah.Good-night guys."Neji said.

"Night,Tenten said,walking awat with Neji.Neji put his arm around Tenten's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Aww…."Sakura teased.

"Hey Sakura?"Lee said.

"Yes?"

"D-do you want to um…walk you home?"

"Sure Lee…I'd like that..

When they arrived at Sakura's apartment….

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"You know me and the others are gonna help you right?"

"Of course I know that Lee."Sakura said,her cheeks turning pink.

They pinky-swore saying..

"Ninjas together,friends forever!"They said together.

………………..

I FINSHES THIS!!;3


End file.
